Damn It!
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Naruto menggigit batang pocky di tangannya sekeras yang ia bisa dan kembali mengumpat di kepalanya. [Again, happy Sasuke & Naruto Shrine Day ] [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Damn It**

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing—just the plot and the story. Idea was taken from exopromptmeme_

_**WARNING: **__It contains of __**Shounen Ai**__. OOC always lay in the character and typo(s) maybe slip between the words. If you __**DON'T LIKE**__it, just __**DON'T READ **__it._

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy It!**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jadi kau belum memiliki kekasih? Ah, aku sangat beruntung!"

"Hn?"

"Aku juga masih sendiri, jadi aku punya kesempatan untuk mendekatimu kan?"

_Damn it!_

Naruto menggigit batang pocky di tangannya sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit siang yang terlihat sangat biru selama beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas panjang. Entah kenapa kini ia menyesali keputusannya mengajak Sasuke pergi ke taman bermain.

Harusnya hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama—

_TAK._

_ —_setelah tiga bulan menjaga jarak untuk fokus pada ujian masuk universitas.

_TAK._

Tapi ketika akhirnya mereka bisa kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai sahabat baik—

_TAK._

—kenapa harus ada gadis asing yang terang-terangan berusaha menarik perhatian Uchiha satu itu?

_ DAMN—_

Naruto melepaskan tawa canggung ketika menyadari lemparan tatapan heran dari dua orang yang sedang ia umpat di kepalanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membalikkan tubuh, memunggungi sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar dan kembali menggigit camilannya dengan sebal.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa ia memaksa Sasuke pergi bersamanya hari ini (seorang Uchiha Sasuke jelas tidak akan mau menginjakkan kakinya dengan sukarela ke taman hiburan seperti ini). Setelah percakapan panjang antara dirinya, Gaara dan Neji yang berlangsung selama tiga jam penuh, pada akhirnya Naruto menyadari kalau ia memang benar-benar tidak peka terhadap perasaannya sendiri dan berniat untuk segera memperbaiki hal itu, bukan mengumpat kesal di dalam hati seperti sekarang.

* * *

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Kurasa aku menyukai Sasuke."

Gaara dan Neji sontak menghentikan diskusi mengenai penelitian yang diberikan kepada ketiganya sebagai sebuah tugas kelompok. Gaara menaikkan alis dan Neji menggelengkan kepala, membuat pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja mencetuskan ucapan mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tahu ini mengejutkan, tapi kalian tidak perlu melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu," tegur Naruto disertai erangan.

"Kami tidak terkejut," Neji masih menggelengkan kepala.

"Kami hanya heran kenapa setelah sekian lama kau baru menyadari hal itu hari ini," sambung Gaara dengan nada santai.

"Huh?"

Tatapan bingung yang dilemparkan sang Uzumaki membuat Gaara dan Neji mengerlingkan mata bosan. Gaara mendorong buku catatannya dan ikut menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi seperti pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu tiga tahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah percaya pada label 'sahabat baik' yang kau berikan kepada Sasuke."

_Oh, damn it._

"Tanpa bicara pun kurasa hampir semua orang yang mengenal kalian berdua dengan baik bisa menilai kalau pernyataan itu benar-benar keliru."

_Double damn._

"Aku sendiri bisa melihat bagaimana dia tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Apa kau ingat bagaimana dia dengan sukarela mengikuti semua kelas tambahan agar bisa tetap satu kelas dengan Uchiha satu itu, Neji?"

_Triple damn._

"Uh-huh. Dia memberikan kita berdua label yang sama dengan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mempedulikan kenyataan kalau kita ada di kelas yang berbeda dengannya."

"Ah, dan apa kau ingat ketika Sasuke mengirimkan pesan singkat kalau dia tidak bisa datang ke pertemuan mingguan kita beberapa waktu yang lalu? Karena dia harus menjemput dan menemani Itachi_ niisan_ yang baru pulang untuk menghabiskan waktu libur kuliahnya?"

"Tentu aku ingat," Gaara melipat kedua lengan di depan dada sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Pada akhirnya kita bertiga menghabiskan waktu di kediaman Uchiha bersama Sasuke dan Itachi niisan—walaupun aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Setuju," Neji mengangguk. "Apa kau juga ingat ketika—"

_Perfect—_

Naruto menghela napas sembari terus mendengar percakapan yang tidak lagi melibatkan dirinya. Ia menatap dua pemuda yang duduk berseberangan dengannya secara bergantian demgan telinga yang tetap terfokus pada obrolan keduanya; bagaimana ia membatalkan janjinya dengan Gaara untuk menjemput Sasuke di stasiun kereta, bagaimana ia meninggalkan Neji ketika ia mendapatkan kabar kalau Sasuke sakit demam, bagaimana ia memilih untuk tidak mengikuti latihan sepak bola karena Sasuke ditinggalkan sendirian karena kedua orang tuanya pergi mengunjungi Itachi, bagaimana... bagaimana... bagaimana—

_—absolutely __**perfect**__ damn thing._

"Oke, bisakah kalian berhenti? Kepalaku sudah hampir pecah mendengar semua cerita kalian," sela Naruto dengan sebelah tangan terangkat. Ia harus menghentikan obrolan kedua sahabatnya sebelum kepalanya benar-benar penuh oleh kata umpatan.

Gaara dan Neji kembali mengubah posisi duduk mereka agar tidak lagi berhadapan. Pandangan keduanya kini tertuju lurus pada Naruto yang sudah membuka kotak pocky dan memakan biskuit stick berbalut coklat itu, kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan tanpa sadar ketika sedang berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kau tahu bagaimana kesalnya kami karena kau tidak juga menyadari perasaanmu pada pemuda dingin dan menyebalkan itu? Kalau bukan karena Gaara yang selalu menahanku, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak pukulan yang sudah kau terima setiap kali kau berkata kalau Sasuke adalah 'sahabat'mu."

Ucapan yang disertai aura gelap dari Neji membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih kepada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk tepat di hadapannya karena selalu ada di dekat sang Hyuuga.

"Aku tahu kau termasuk orang yang lamban menyadari perasaan seseorang padamu, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga orang yang lamban menyadari perasaanmu sendiri, Naru."

Naruto sudah sering mendengar kalimat pertama yang dikatakan Gaara puluhan kali dari teman-teman dan juga anggota keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak. Ia memang tidak akan menyadari perasaan seseorang kalau tidak ada yang memberitahukan hal itu langsung padanya. Ia selalu senang bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan orang baru, dan ketika orang lain bersikap baik padanya, satu kali pun ia tidak pernah menyadari kemungkinan mereka menyukainya lebih dari seorang teman.

"Jadi, apa yang ada di kepalamu? Kau tidak mungkin membuat pengakuan semacam itu pada kami tanpa memiliki rencana apapun kan?"

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat sang Uzumaki berhenti mengunyah. Dengan setengah batang pocky yang masih ada di kedua bibir ia merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan dua tiket masuk taman bermain.

"Ah," Gaara mengangguk paham, "kau ingin menyatakan perasaan padanya."

Acungan ibu jari yang diberikan si pemuda berambut pirang membuat sang lawan bicara mendengus geli.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kurasa Sasuke tidak akan menerimamu dengan mudah," Gaara menyeringai tipis.

Kerutan yang muncul di dahi Naruto membuat sang Sabaku menutup mata dan menghela napas panjang. Tanpa ragu ia segera merentangkan lengan kanannya dan menahan Neji yang hampir melompat ke arah Naruto. Dari kedua lengan pemuda itu yang terulur padanya, Naruto yakin kalau saat ini ia pasti sudah tercekik kalau saja Gaara tidak menyelamatkannya.

Naruto mengusap dada, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdegub dengan tempo cepat karena terkejut. Sebuah tawa pendek meluncur dari mulutnya saat Gaara tanpa ragu menarik sebelah telinga Neji agar pemuda itu kembali duduk bersandar di kursinya. Ia bersyukur karena tidak tersedak dengan biskuit yang masih ada di mulutnya. Putra tunggal Uzumaki Kushiha itu gagal mengacuhkan gumaman kesal yang dilontarkan Neji.

"_Damn it,_ Gaara! Kali ini seharusnya kau membiarkanku menyerang pemuda bodoh yang mengaku sebagai sahabat kita ini. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa setelah sekian lama dia tidak juga menyadari apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sasuke? Aku yakin kau juga pasti merasa kasihan pada Uchiha itu karena pemuda yang selama ini dia anggap memasang batas _'friend-zone'_ padanya ternyata memiliki perasaan semacam ini!"

Gaara menatap tubuh sahabat pirangnya yang tersentak mendengar penuturan blak-blakan tadi. Kadang salah satu dari dirinya dan Neji memang harus melemparkan fakta seperti tadi untuk membuat Naruto mengerti—walaupun hal itu akan membuat pemuda itu menundukkan kepala sekaligus mengeluarkan aura gelap dan berat yang menandai keadaan _mental breakdown-_nya seperti sekarang.

Sang putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku menarik napas panjang dengan sebelah tangan memiijt pangkal hidungnya perlahan.

_"You're really..."_

Neji menggelengkan kepala dan menyambung ucapan sahabatnya, _"hopeless."_

* * *

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Naruto mematahkan batang pocky dengan giginya. Di antara sekian banyak tempat yang bisa ia pilih untuk beristirahat, kenapa ia harus memilih bangku di taman bunga seperti ini?

_Ah, ya. Aku berniat memberitahunya, itulah kenapa aku mencari tempat sepi untuk beristirahat._

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas panjang. Percakapan dua orang yang masih ia punggungi membuat _mood _dan niat awalnya mengajak Sasuke ke tempat ini buyar. Dengan hati-hati ia melemparkan tatapan kepada Sasuke yang nampak sangat tenang mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan gadis yang mereka temui di taman ini setengah jam yang lalu. Dahinya berkedut kesal saat menyadari kalau pemuda berambut _raven _itu tetap terlihat tenang saat gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mengeliminasi jarak duduk di antara mereka.

_Damn it!_

Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal karena percakapan mereka tidak juga berakhir. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke memang orang yang dingin dan acuh, tapi adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu juga termasuk orang yang sopan—itulah kenapa dia tidak pernah mengusir siapapun yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

Jika biasanya orang-orang memilih untuk pergi ketika Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan mereka dengan antusias, gadis cantik satu ini sepertinya tidak menganggap sikap diam Sasuke sebagai tanda kalau dia tidak mau diajak bicara. Naruto harus mengakui keberanian yang dimiliki sang gadis untuk terus mendekati sahabatnya.

Walaupun begitu, seharusnya dia cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

_TAK._

Kemana teman-temannya pergi?

_TAK._

Tidak mungkin seorang gadis menghabiskan waktu sendirian di taman bermain.

_TAK._

Apa dia tidak sadar kalau kedatangannya sudah mengganggu momen penting?

_TAK._

Kenapa dia tidak juga berhenti merayu—

"Aku akan datang ke sini lagi minggu depan. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bertemu lagi di tempat ini di waktu yang sama. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke-_kun?"_

_Okay. That's it._

_ THAT'S IT!_

Naruto bangun dari duduknya, berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke dan gadis yang sama sekali tidak ia ingat namanya. Ia meremas kotak pocky dan tiga batang pocky yang ia genggam di tangan kiri dan kanannya dan melemparkan tatapan mata tajam.

_"Damn you!"_

Ia melemparkan kotak pocky ke kepala Sasuke.

_"And you!"_

Kali ini ia melemparkan satu potongan pocky ke tubuh sang Uchiha.

_"And you!"_

Potongan lain.

_"And you!"_

Potongan selanjutnya.

_"And— No, you're okay."_

Naruto kembali beralih dari gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata melebar ke arah pemuda yang sudah mengacuhkannya.

_"Damn you!"_

Lanjut melempar.

_"You!"_

Lemparan lain.

_"You!"_

Lemparan selanjutnya. Satu tarikan napas panjang.

_"I'm out!"_

Keheningan segera melingkupi dua sosok yang masih duduk di bangku taman walaupun beberapa menit sudah berlalu sejak si pemuda berambut pirang melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mengerutkan dahi, menaikkan alis— dan akhirnya sebuah tawa lepas meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Ia menatap kotak pocky yang terjatuh ke pangkuannya dan potongan (atau remahan?) biskuit kesukaan si pemuda pirang yang selalu melabelkan status 'sahabat' padanya yang ada di atas _pavement _sekitar kakinya berada. Ia tahu sikapnya yang mengacuhkan si pemuda pirang akan menarik pelatuk kemarahannya, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ia akan mendapatkan 'serangan' seperti tadi.

"Wow."

Sang Uchiha mengangkat pandangan dan menolehkan kepala, lupa kalau masih ada orang yang sedang bersamanya. Ia kembali melepaskan tawa ketika menangkap sorot geli yang dilemparkan sang gadis padanya.

"Apa rencana kita berhasil?"

_"I don't know," _Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum yang masih terulas. _"Kinda."_

Kini giliran sang gadis yang melepaskan tawa. Apa yang baru saja ia saksikan benar-benar tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kupikir dia akan mengungkapkan perasaan padamu ketika tidak tahan dengan sikapku padamu, tapi ternyata..." sang gadis kembali tertawa.

Sasuke mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepala karena ia juga tidak mengira kalau kekesalan Naruto malah membuatnya menjadi sasaran kotak dan batang pocky yang ia belikan sebagai camilan beberapa saat sebelum mereka beristirahat di tempat ini.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku sebagai kekasih kakakmu. Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?"

"Dia hanya pernah melihat fotomu, Sakura, dan itu pun foto ketika kau bersama kakakku ketika kalian masih _junior high."_

Haruno Sakura yang merupakan gadis 'pengganggu' nyatanya adalah kekasih sekaligus tunangan Uchiha Itachi yang dimintai tolong oleh Sasuke untuk mempercepat proses Naruto menyadari kesalahpahamanya mengenai hubungan yang mereka miliki selama ini—sekaligus memancing pemuda pirang itu untuk mengakui atau bahkan menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membersihkan remahan biskuit yang menempel di rambut dan pakaiannya. Ia tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan bersama Sakura adalah hal yang kekanakan, tapi setelah mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Gaara dan Neji mengenai rencana Naruto yang akan mengajaknya ke taman bermain, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerjai pemuda itu.

_Salahkan kebodohan dan kelambanan otaknya. Setelah semua yang kami lakukan bersama, bisa-bisanya dia melabeliku sebagai 'sahabat'. Che._

Sakura memberikan tisu kepada calon adik iparnya dan membantu pemilik iris mata oniks itu membersihkan diri.

"Setelah ini sebaiknya kau memberikan penjelasan dengan baik padanya, Sasuke. Dari caranya melemparkan tatapan maut padaku dan juga luapan kekesalannya padamu, aku bisa melihat kalau dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Hn."

"Kau harus segera mengejarnya sebelum dia keluar dari tempat ini. Aku juga harus kembali ke restoran. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa gadis yang berusaha duduk satu meja dengan kakakmu selama aku membantumu di sini," tutur sang Haruno dengan nada malas dan kerlingan mata bosan.

"Hn."

Sasuke ikut bangun dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh pada gadis yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku, _neesan. _Aku tidak akan mengganggu waktu berduaan kalian ketika kau berkunjung ke rumah lagi mulai saat ini."

Sakura melepaskan tawa. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana senangnya Itachi kalau mendengar hal ini. Gadis cantik itu mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak rambut sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Jangan pikirkan kami, lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang. Aku mungkin belum mengenalnya dengan baik, tapi kurasa Naruto anak yang baik."

"Tentu saja," Sasuke sedikit mengangkat dagu dan berpura-pura menunjukkan raut sombong. "Aku bukan orang yang sembarangan mengambil keputusan."

_"Brat."_

Sakura memukul lengan adik dari tunanganya dengan tas tangan yang ia bawa sebelum pamit dan bergegas untuk menemui kekasihnya yang pasti sudah mulai kesal karena ia menghilang dengan tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menatap calon kakak iparnya dengan lembut sebelum menarik napas panjang. Oke, rencana balas dendamnya sudah berhasil dieksekusi dengan sangat baik dan itu artinya tinggal satu hal lagi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang—tapi sebelum ia melakukan itu, ia harus menemukan pemuda pirang yang sudah mencampakkannya terlebih dulu.

_"I wonder how many pocky that I should buy for him so he can forgive and accept me," _gumamnya sembari berlari menuju pintu keluar taman bermain.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_a/n: _**_I know, I know; I'm suck at giving a title, you don't have to tell me 'bout it. __Well, _kali ini saya menggunakan _prompt __blue sky-pocky _(walaupun saya ragu kalau dua hal itu berhasil saya libatkan dengan baik di _fic _ini). _Dunno what to say, so see you in the review box! _^^


End file.
